1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to a display device. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate generally to a display device including a liquid crystal display panel, a light guide, and a reflection sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device including a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is a non-self-emitting element that uses a backlight assembly to produce light. The backlight assembly includes a light guide, a reflection sheet, and optical sheets along with a light source unit. The light guide, the reflection sheet, and the optical sheets are supported by a supporting frame.
However, if the supporting frame does not stably fix the light guide and the reflection sheet, light leakage may occur at an edge of the light guide. Also, if the reflection sheet does not lay uniformly flat and is creased, a luminance of images displayed by the display device becomes non-uniform.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.